


Hanging Out

by Oparu



Series: a baby dragon and her terrible purple hat [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Unconventional Families, background Captain Swan, background dragon queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oparu/pseuds/Oparu
Summary: Snow discovers that Killian and Maleficent hang out. Fluff and family, with a dragon queen baby.





	Hanging Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mearcats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mearcats/gifts).



She stopped by Emma’s house (not let herself in, she’d learned that lesson) to see if Killian needed dinner, or if he’d gone to Granny’s but Emma’s house was dark. 

Henry, who was at Granny’s with his friends, says Killian was at Regina’s which only made a modicum of sense. Regina and Emma were applying for some kind of grant in Augusta that would let them buy another two prowlers. He smiles at her confusion. 

“He hangs out with Mal and the baby.”

“Hangs out?” She knows that term from school, but hasn’t heard it applied to her son-in-law, or Maleficent (whom she still wasn’t sure how to address). After she’d married Regina, Maleficent was Henrys step-mother, but Regina had once been hers, and if she thought about it too long, her head hurt. 

“They watch Netflix.” Henry reaches for his root beer. “Star Trek, lately. It’s pretty funny.”

“Oh?” In her limited knowledge of television, Star Trek was not known to be a humorous show. More serious, war in space, after all. “I thought it was more like a fairy tale, all moral.” Henry had said that, hadn’t he? He’d convinced David to watch the one with the Dark Lord. Was that Star Trek?”

“Well, yeah, morals are in there, but it’s really optimistic. Kinda utopia in space.” Henry grabs a fry and shrugs. “They like it.”

“So he’s there?”

“He was there when I left.” Henry turns and yells to Greta at the jukebox. “Play Yaz.”

“No, no, you get that enough. I’m playing a  _good_  song.”

Henry tosses his straw wrapper at her and Snow should let them be. She starts to back up and Henry catches her eye. 

“You can go check on them, I’m sure they won’t mind. Grab some ice cream if you really want them to be happy to see you.”

“Ice cream?” The baby is still barely three weeks old, so Maleficent must be exhausted. Is Killian helping? Does he know anything about infants? Those aren’t fair questions for Henry, so she buys a pint of ice cream (chocolate chocolate chip, because Regina bought it so often when Maleficent was pregnant) and drives over to Regina’s house. 

The lights are on in the living room. The bug’s not in the driveway, but Killian usually doesn’t drive it because of the stick shift. Did he walk? Did Maleficent teleport him? She heads up the steps and knocks. Snow only has to wait a moment, shifting her ice cream from hand to hand because it’s cold.

“Snow?” Killian blinks at her in confusion, a bag of popcorn impaled on his hook. “Is everything all right?”

“Who is it?” Maleficent calls from behind him. 

“Snow,” he turns his head and answers. “Do you need something?”

“No, no.” She shakes her head. Is he wearing pyjamas? She knows that robe.

Maleficent emerges from the darkness near the living room, the baby cradled against her chest. “Regina’s in Augusta until tomorrow.”

“As is Emma.” Killian tilts his head and waves in. “Would you like to come in?”

It’s a cool night and the baby’s right there so she steps inside, standing awkwardly on the rug while her eyes adjust. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” What is she interrupting? 

“We paused it.” Maleficent and Killian look at each other with pride. 

“I found the button.”

“You did.” The dragon rolls her eyes at him and eyes the popcorn. “And you grabbed the popcorn. Regina likes it in a bowl.”

“I was getting a bowl when the bell rang.” Killian heads back to the kitchen and Snow follows, forgetting to take off her shoes or coat. 

He takes a bowl down confidently and pours the popcorn in, tossing the empty bag into the trash. He takes a bite from and grins at the dragon, who shakes her head and then hands him the baby.

Little Ara shifts for a moment, then settles against his chest, while Maleficent picks up the bowl from the counter. She’s still wearing that hat Emma hates so much (it’s cute). 

“I brought ice cream.” She sets that on the counter and backs up. She’s interrupting, something. She doesn’t know what. 

“Ice cream?” Killian raises his eyebrows and Mal grabs it to read it. 

“Chocolate chocolate chip!” Her smile brightens. “Thank you.”

“I thought you were over chocolate.”

“For a week, maybe, now I’m–”

“Constantly hungry, we’ve noticed. The little dragon keeps eating all of your food.”

“Not that she hasn’t done that for months.” Maleficent shakes her head and takes small bowls down from the cupboard. She sets out three and Snow stops.

“Oh no–”

“You can’t stay?”

Snow stops, looking at both of their eyes. Why do they want her to stay? Is this just politeness? 

“David has Neal.”

“And I’m sure they’re just fine.” Maleficent tilts her head at Killian again. “Having someone else hold the baby is a blessing sometimes.”

“Neal’s hardly a–”

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Killian rocks back and forth, then kisses the baby’s head over her hat. “David can summon you if he needs you.”

Maleficent starts serving dark chocolate ice cream and hands Snow a bowl. “Do you like Star Trek?”

“I’ve never watched it.”

“Then you must stay,” Killian insists. “It’s very good.”

“Too optimistic.”

“No naval captain is that kind to his crew–” 

“But the phaser cannons are very effective-”

“As long as something doesn’t make then malfunction-”

Snow blinks at both of them. “How much of this have you watched?”

“Emma’s been gone four days,” Killian offers. “Once the baby falls asleep, we needed something to do.”

“You’ve been staying here?”

Killian and Maleficent look at each other, then back at Snow. 

“Yes. Henry’s here, the little one needs holding.”

Maleficent smirks. “And changing.”

“I’m improving!” He teases, kissing the baby’s hat again. “It’s much harder with one hand.

“I’m not any good at it with two.” Maleficent takes a bite of her ice cream and shuts her eyes appreciatively. “Regina’s much more efficient.”

“We’re learning.”

“Aye,” Maleficent teases him, patting the baby’s back. “We are.”

Snow stares at them both, then down at her ice cream. “I could stay for an episode.”

“Thanks the spirit, love.” Killian pats her with his free hand. “I’m curious to see if you’ll enjoy it as we do.” 

Maleficent balances her ice cream on top of the popcorn and heads into the living room, Killian just behind with the baby. He really is staying, they’re both in pyjamas and it’s early, but not early if you have an infant. 

She had no idea. She knew they spent time together, and he’s been here with Emma, but they’re friends.

Really friends.

She presses her lips together, sets her ice cream down, removes her coat and her shoes and sits down next to them on the sofa. Maleficent reaches for the remote, then hands it to her. 

“Are you any good with this? You’d probably want to start at the beginning of the episode.”

“You hit the button with a triangle.”

“That rewinds.”

“The one with two triangles rewinds, one triangle goes back-”

They argue while Snow switches to the beginning of the episode of the show she’s never watched, sitting on the sofa with her son-in-law and a dragon and Regina’s little one. 

Like friends. 

Maybe even family. 


End file.
